A cherry blossom on the sand
by kyutiekyutkyut
Summary: Sakura's only wish is to be with Sasuke. when she is transported 5 years into the future and finds her in Sasuke's love, will her feelings change when someone caught her attention?SakuGaa or SasuSaku, I edited it!
1. A cherry blossom on my sand

A cherry blossom on my sand

I stayed quite on the corner  
Doing nothing but wait  
Who would pass the ending silence?  
That my sand contains.They were scared of my eyes  
They saw evil lurking in  
But no one knows the sand.  
No one ever will.Who would dare to come?  
Inside my empty soul  
And search in the deepest corners  
Where no light ever shone.Everything was impossible  
Until my light came  
It though me how to live my life  
Even if storms block my way.She gave me life for my soul  
She erased the fear and gave me trust  
She exchanged the lies for truth  
She change my despair to hopeShe formed my hatred to love,  
What more do I want?  
Maybe for her to stay with me forever,  
She was a cherry blossom on my sand.  
  
Kyutiekyutkyut: hey people, this is my opening poem. Hope you like it. I'm  
really not a good poem writer, but I love to start a story with this poem..  
Pls review!!!!  
HEHEHE!!!!! 


	2. Indispensable granules of existence

Hey guys…. Pls. forgive me for this lousy fic… Thank you….R and R

Note: **this chapter is the sort of the ending…. In short the upcoming chapters are all flashbacks………..**

**Indispensable Granules of Existence**

**By: Kyutiekyutkyut**

**Dedicated to the Millipede Hall **

**(where I and my friends eat lunch everyday)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** "Please Stop!"** Sakura begged and fell to her knees

The soft swaying of the grass beneath her seemed to stop, even the unending echo of the forest rested.

The sand clutching Sasuke's throat fell immediately and its master turned to Sakura's form. Gaara stared at Sakura, obeying her command.

Sand slithered back to his gourd as Sasuke choked and gathered his strength to stand.

"Sakura, let's go home" the sand master said so softly that it gave Sakura the courage to smile and register in her head the fact that their fight is over. She stood up and tried to stay put on her wobbly knees. Gaara walked to her like nothing happened, but behind them, a person is having his own world in his thoughts.

Sasuke stared at the two blankly. In his mind, he refuse to be beaten and to let Sakura be taken away from him. So his instincts made an impossible conclusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low scream echoed in the forest. The birds flew away and trees sway as if they were moved by a storm. The soft aura vanished and a devastating event occurred without anyone's permission.

Sakura's hands are covering her mouth as tears begin to swell in the corners of her eyes. Right in front of her is Gaara-screaming in pain. He tried to move but Sasuke held his shoulder to tight while Sakura is just too shocked to react. The gourd slowly disintegrated like sand in to the floor.

Sasuke's teeth made contact with Gaara's flesh on his left shoulder. Blood seem to pour rapidly and Sasuke's face is covered with a different smirk- a smirk in which insanity seeps in.

Sakura's thought were lost, she thought that their fight is over; she thought that no one was harmed. And hope fades away when Gaara's body is slowly falling to unconsciousness.

Sasuke let his prey free and Gaara fell limp on Sakura's arms. The predator licked his lips and smirked so deadly, so like Orochimaru's. He is triumphant he thought, but little did he know that Sakura's world came crushing down.

She cried once again after five years, tears flowing freely on the side of her cheeks as she cradled Gaara's body.

** "Gaara wake up! You're just asleep right! Gaara! You're just letting Shukaku take over right!"** Sakura tried desperately to wake him, but she received no reply.

She stared accusingly at Sasuke, burning like fire, hatred boiling in the depths of her emerald eyes, **"What did you do to him! What did you do to him Sasuke!"**

Sasuke fell silent and hissed softly, "I took it all from him Sakura….his pastssss….his memoriessss….**his life!"**

Sakura heard him but she couldn't believe in what he said. Deep inside, she knew her heart is bleeding, melting, breaking into pieces…

He waited patiently for her reply, but she only gasped for air… she is about to tell him the truth….the whole complete, truth…granules of memories.

**Indispensable granules of existence.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey guys, do you like my new fic.. if you have questions, I would like to answer them so R and R and I'll be happy to write more of this story…! hey, i'm really sorry cause this is short! don't worry, i'll update for more chapters!

Chao!


End file.
